How did this happen
by Skarloey-Birb
Summary: BoCo didn't know how it happened. He should hate him. Despise and loath him. But somehow, he's fallen for him. He's fallen for Diesel. (rated M for sexy stuff and adult shiz) one shot


**"How did this happen?"**

 **DO NOT READ OF YOU DON'T LIKE THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE OR LIME! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, FAK OFF, IF YOU DO THOUGH, CONTINUE ON!**

 **summary: BoCo didn't know how it happened. He should hate him. Despise and loath him. But somehow, he's fallen for him. He's fallen for Diesel. (rated M for sexy stuff and adult shiz) one shot**

 **A/N *pervy grinning face* Cause why not? Contains Diesel/BoCo, James/Edward and hints of others! Diesesm is a word I made up for diesel orgasm and steasm is a word or steam orgasm. Pretty snazzy if you ask me...**

* * *

It was a silent morning on the island of Sodor. The birds had not awoke yet, and the stars were still up. A sudden bang echoed through the yard. The green diesel, most commonly known as BoCo, woke up with a startled yell to the banging noise which had erupted from his engine. The smell of oil and burning metal stirred the cool morning air around him. He had that dream again.

He looked around to see if anyone else woke up. After a minute of silent searching with his eyes, he found no one. Sighing in relief, he looked down and grimaced. Beneath him on the tracks was oil. Not the normal runny type though, this oil was thick, sticky and stank like oil and salt - not very nice for the workers who had to clean up after him - and he always felt like he needed to rid of it more.

Groaning in disbelief that he had to do it again, his frame shuddered and he moaned loudly as he finally released more of the sticky black substance onto the tracks below. Feeling sick and lightheaded, BoCo oiled away.

His dream, you ask, was about a certain devious engine. That's right, it was Diesel...

Purring around at this time in the morning calmed his nerves and the sticky oil usually returned to its "normal state", as in, normal runny state. This had been happening for a while now and none of the humans at the diesel works could explain the "awkward" condition BoCo had.

His ride was going as smoothly as it could for an engine. He was thinking of a certain black diesel. He felt his oil turning thick again and he moaned. With a red blush spread across his face he didn't notice the red signal, until he ran into Edward with Sir Topham hat in his cab, literally ran into him. It was lucky Edward wasn't going very fast. "Ah BoCo, there you are!" the owner of the railway cried.

BoCo looked away in embarrassment, the had caught him. They caught him blushing and moaning to Diesel. Oh the indignity... "Hello Sir. I'm sorry Sir." he mumbled lamely, upset that he almost caused an accident.

Said person just waved it off. "Its alright BoCo, accidents happen." He needed to keep BoCo calm for this next part. "Now, we have tested the substance from you many times and no one could think of anything till one of the female drivers suggested that it could be a human thing called an orgasm. And its alright cause its a natural thing." for a human that is. He added in his mind.

BoCo's face went as red as James' livery and he couldn't help but gape at this new fact. "But, who is this lucky engine you orgasm to?" the stout man asked, pressing further into the privacy of BoCo. The diesel stuttered and spluttered on the rails in front of them. He couldn't answer without wanting to cry. And a diesel wouldn't, and shouldn't, cry in front of a steamie no matter if you're friend or foe.

Sensing the mood, Edward shushed him. "Now come on BoCo, the same thing happened to many others before you, just without the oil involved. Water from our tanks would soak the tracks below and no one could figure out why, until the same female driver said it was an 'steasm' because the water smelt salty. Its nothing to be ashamed of."

Hearing this from his old friend, BoCo couldn't help but sniffle a bit. "That's the thing." he hicupped, "I'm 'diesesming' to Diesel... I should hate him. He hurts my friend's feelings and feels no remorse for his actions. I'm ashamed to feel this way about him..." **(A/N so many feels right there)** He wailed miserably.

Edward understood well enough. When he first developed a crush on James, the same thing had happened to him. He felt disgusted with himself that this "thing", as he called it, had happened to him about the most self-centred engine on Sodor. He immediately went to Sir Topham Hat who decided to help and reassured Edward that everything was fine. Afterwards, it all went smoothly and he finally had the confidence to ask James out. Which he succeeded in.

"I've been through what you have before and it was horrible for me. I felt sick to just look at him. I finally had the guts to ask him, which he said yes. And its always better to spill the beans instead of keeping it inside cause although he might reject you (and that'll hurt), it will hurt more to keep it bottled up inside."

The green diesel couldn't help but cry more at Edward's comforting words. He was truly lucky to have a friend as good as him.

* * *

A week had passed and although BoCo still had dreams about Diesel, it wasn't so bad. He still had the diesesms (which was embarrassing) but it helped that Edward and Sir Topham Hat supported him. 'Besides, its not I'm working with him or anything...' BoCo thought to himself. And then the worst happened.

Sir Topham Hat became very ill and so Mr Percival took over, not knowing about BoCo's problem. BoCo waited at the yard patiently, expecting Sir Topham to arrive with a job for him, when Mr Percival walked up. "Ah, hello BoCo. I'm afraid Sir Topham is ill at this moment in time. He came down with the flu or something like that." He said.

BoCo frowned. He didn't like where this was going. "So you'll be double heading trains with Diesel at the quarry for a while. I hope you don't mind this rearrangement. I would have Montague or Oliver, but they've gone back to their Great Western line for a while. Good day." At the end of the explanation, BoCo went bright red. "Yes. Yes sir..." he stuttered. This would not be good.

And it wasn't. The moment he entered the quarry, Diesel scowled at him. "Oh look, its the steamie loving diesel..." BoCo frowned in displeasure. How he fell for this engine was unbelievable. "Oh shut up... let's just get this over with." He growled, wanting to shove Diesel off a cliff. And then follow after him. You think of some crazy things when in love.

Chuckling with that raspy voice of his, Diesel oiled off to collect the last few trucks. Settling at the front, BoCo sighed. He had a nagging feeling that this wouldn't end to well, and he was right: because right there and then, Diesel had reversed into his front buffers. "Shouldn't you be at the back?" BoCo cried in horror at having to see his crushes backside for the entire journey. Diesel laughed loudly, "I wouldn't let a silly steam loving diesel take the front, besides, you don't know where we're heading to with this line of trucks." He smirked at the green diesel.

Frowning at his crush, he rolled his eyes. "Lead the way, oh gracious diesel." He mocked with sarcasm. Diesel rolled his eyes in return. "Whatever you say, oh mighty steamie lover. Let's go." He replied and headed off with BoCo.

The journey was hot and bothersome. The trucks were being little assholes to them by holding back and bumping them. And Diesel was being an even bigger asshole by having a wash down before and shining like a diamond in the sunlight. Not only that, his back end stood out the most when the light touched it. All too soon, BoCo felt the oil stirring and becoming thicker. He wanted to look at something else, like the grass, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

And all too suddenly, he came to an abrupt stop; his frame shuddering as he moaned loudly, and the thick, hot, sticky oil had slicked his undercarriage and the tracks below. BoCo felt so embarrassed about it and began to sniffle quietly. He didn't mean to, honestly he didn't, but its hard not to when you're staring at the backside of your crush. The line of trucks giggle and laughed at BoCo's misfortune.

Diesel grew red as well, with embarrassment or anger he didn't know, but he liked the sound of BoCo moaning for an odd reason. "What the hell was that?!" He snapped. BoCo stopped sniffling for a moment. "Nothing. It was nothing." He mumbled quickly, ignoring the trucks teasing. "I just overheated. Let's just continue." Raising an eyebrow, Diesel didn't press any further and soon enough they were back on their way. Once at their destination BoCo made a runaway plan. And the minute Diesel parted from BoCo, the green diesel (still full of the thick oil) raced off. Diesel - being the suspicious bugger he is - decided to follow him.

Heading off to a quiet part of the island, BoCo fround a comfortable place where he was sure that no one would find him. Settling down, he didn't realise that the devious black diesel had stalked him to this place and was carefully watching him, hidden from sight. Groaning again, BoCo thought back to where he saw Diesel's back end and flushed bright red. He moaned and whimpered and let his mouth hang open as images of the black diesel crossed his mind. Diesel, who was watching the show, began to heat up.

BoCo cried out as more hot oil splattered onto him and the rails. He panted harshly and groaned again in discomfort, he still had thick oil in him and it was annoying as hell. What was more annoying was that the oil was drying to him due to the warm air and hot sun. Luck just wasn't on BoCo's side today. Needing the oil out of him now, he began moaning Diesel's name louder and louder. And with a shudder, a mighty cry, and a thunderous bang from his engine, he got the rest of the oil out of his systems. Feeling tired and sweaty, BoCo oiled slowly away.

Diesel didn't know what he just watched, but he was captivated. He wanted to see more of it. He didn't care that BoCo called out his name like a whore (put into human terms). If BoCo could do that, Diesel wanted it to himself. And so, the devious diesel followed the green diesel across the island.

* * *

At the washdown, BoCo was getting a good scrub down. His undercarriage was completely cleaned off and his paintwork was shining brightly. He felt very nice after it. Feeling better, he oiled away to find one of his friends to talk to. He was taking a leisurely pace when diesel rammed into him from behind and forced him into some buffers. Luckily, it was in an old siding were engines hardly ever go **(A/N oh, how convenient!)**. BoCo shrieked in alarm. Looking back, he saw Diesel and blushed. "He. Hello Diesel..." BoCo stuttered. "How nice of you to join me."

"Do the thing again." Diesel deadpanned.

"What?!" Screeched BoCo.

"Do the thing were you shudder and moan and make a bang noise."

"Were you spying on me?!"

"Do. The. Bloody. Thing!"

BoCo had never felt so embarrassed before on his life. Sighing and looking away from Diesel, he thought all about today. Eyes clenched shut he began thinking of everything that happened. The gleaming back end, the purring of his engine, his dominance... BoCo went from nervous to lovesick in a blink of an eye. He thought of this for many moons, for Diesel to groan with him. It made BoCo shudder in delight.

Diesel didn't know what over came him and he couldn't help but to spin his wheels, pushing BoCo into the buffers even more. The green diesel's mouth dropped open and his eyes lidded, his tongue dropped from his mouth and he drooled. His eyes looked as if they had turned into little hearts. Honestly, he couldn't care right now. The thoughts he had were too good to pass by.

Moaning louder than ever, BoCo let the oil splatter underneath him and began shaking wildly. The thick oil sloshed about inside of him and he felt it drip and run from his engine. Diesel groaned in pleasure and reversed a bit just to see the oil drip from BoCo. Moaning, Diesel buffered back up and with a turn of his wheels, began again.

Dirty thoughts invaded both diesel's minds and made their engines whirr faster than ever. With a thunderous roar and a deafening bang, BoCo released the rest of his thick oil onto the tracks and his undercarriage (and a bit on Diesel's buffer beam but shhh...). Diesel's oil was released just as hard but he was silent about it.

When both diesels had calmed down and regained their breath, BoCo was the first to speak. "So..." he mumbled hoarsely, wincing as the oil dripped from him. "What does this make us?" Diesel's eyes widened a fraction, he honestly didn't know.

"Uh... gay?"

"Well shit... I thought we'd become steam engines..."

"Tch shut up..." Diesel hissed, not liking the heavy sarcasm used on him. BoCo chuckled quietly. "You could say it makes us a couple?" It was more of a question than a statement.

The black diesel suddenly grinned mischievously. "Oh no, it makes you mine and mine alone..."

* * *

 **EDIT 1 - I added extra stuff to the ending! c:**

 **A/N its a wrap! Jesus... engines having orgasms are hard as hell to write but fun... in a weird way... sorry that it went sloppier towards the end, I ran out of steam (see what I did there? HAHAHA). Plus, engines having orgasms are weird anyway...**

 **Peace, love and steam trains,**

 **\- Estella Tweak**


End file.
